


Perfume for the Fallen

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: I'll add more characters when I need to, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Women have been dropping like flies. She's the fifth case ending up dead. Without any wounds or proof they were murdered. Or committing suicide. What the hell is going on?





	1. Fifth Case

It was the middle of the night. No one was around. While a figure lied on the sidewalk. She was the fifth. She bared no sign of assault, rape, or even a struggle. Like she wanted this. There was no blood. No wounds, no. Nothing. Like her life was pulled out of her, to feed another. She was another to add to the pile. The sirens of the cop cars blared as they skid to a stop before the figure. Smoker got out of his car along with Zoro. They pulled out their flashlights and shined them onto the woman. Where her eyes were shut. A handful of flowers were inside of her hands. And she lied with the utmost care on the sidewalk. Zoro sighed turning to Smoker. 

“We have another one.” Zoro grunted. 

In the distance leaning against a building across the street was a faint light of a cigarette. And the light of his phone. His ears were pierced up his earlobe four times. A fur collar coat was on his back. Along with a white tank top with a heart necklace hung onto his chest. Two horns curled out from his forehead to his cheeks. He hummed watching with his golden eyes to the green haired police officer. The blonde pulled out his cigarette and dropping it onto the sidewalk. He crushed it with his boot blowing his smoke between his sharp teeth. 

He hummed sticking a hand in the back pocket of his ripped jeans while he rested in his palm. His tail flicked back in forth while he licked his lips watching Zoro. His black long fingernail scratched his cheek chuckling softly. His horns rolled back into his head, along with his tail, fingernails, and his golden eyes turned back to a blue. 

“I’m sorry my dear, I was hungry. And how else am I supposed to get your attention?” He hummed. 

Then turned walking down the street shoving his hands in his pocket. 

Zoro slammed his hands on the desk looking at the files. Five woman have died on his watch. There was nothing showing that their lives were taken with a weapon or some sort of needle. Or drug. Everything turned up clean. Nothing was showing him that they were murdered or drugged or what the hell ever. Zoro growled hitting his head on his desk repeatedly. 

“What the hell!” He hissed. 

The door was knocked on, but Zoro was too busy hitting his head on his desk. So. Brook opened the door anyway. He was a famous detective. He could solve pretty much any case. So he came to help. As long as Zoro didn’t smash his brain out first. Brook approached him putting a hand on his forehead earning the chief's attention. Before he took a seat before Zoro’s desk. 

“Oh. You're here.” Zoro grumbled. 

“Yohoho, you're happy to see me here. Don’t deny it.” He chuckled. 

“We don’t need your help. I can solve this without you.” 

Brook had already taken the files looking over the cases. He hummed folding them up and then put them in his messanger bag. 

“I will handle this Zoro, for now why don’t you go home and rest. In the mean time I will be looking over these.” Brook suggested. 

Zoro sighed, “Fine, I guess your help would be nice.” 

He then got up grabbing his coat and then headed out of the station. Where he stood outside and pulled on his coat. A finger was placed to his temple having him turn to the blonde. Where he flicked his wrist, making a shot a gun like motion having Zoro sigh. 

“Rough day?” He asked. 

This was Sanji. Zoro’s neighbor. They weren't dating, but Zoro practically stayed with Sanji since he was such a great cook. Both baring small crushes for each other. Which both had, different ways to show it.

Zoro growled, “Yeah another woman was shown up dead.” 

“Well there’s only so much you can do.” 

“Yeah, your right. So. What's for dinner?” 

Sanji took Zoro’s arm, “Oh I made your favorite. So lets hurry and get home before it gets cold.” 

Zoro smirked, “You don’t have to tell me twice.” 

Sanji lead Zoro home. Since. The officer wouldn't know what was straight if it hit him in the face. No pun intended. Sanji figured that out when Zoro was two hours late to dinner one day. And he was right next door. Which ended Zoro earning a walking buddy when he walked home. They got along well, a little too well. Sanji had tried throwing hints and some flirting here and there. But Zoro was too dense to see it. But the blonde didnt give up. He was trying a new way to earn the police officer’s attention. 

Sanji opened the door to the apartment having both of them shrug off their shoes and coats. Then headed inside while Sanji dished up some roast beef. He handed a plate to Zoro having him scarf down like he haden’t eaten in years. Sanji chuckled resting on his palm. He glanced up to Sanji cocking a brow. 

“You not going to eat?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji smirked, “I already did.” 

Zoro rolled his eyes while Sanji pushed away and headed into the living room. When Zoro’s phone started to ring. Sanji pulled out his phone checking through his messages while Zoro picked up his phone. 

“Chief here.” Zoro said. 

“Zoro, I think I figured it out.” Brook said. 

“How so?” 

“It has to be an Incubus.” 

“Incubus?” Zoro echoed. 

Sanji glanced over to Zoro while his golden eyes reflected for a moment.


	2. Incubus

“Yes, they are male succubus’s and steal women’s lives without leaving a mark on there bodies.” Brook explained. 

“That can’t be possible.” Zoro snorted. 

“It can be. Just consider it I will explain more tomorrow.” Brook said. 

Sanji turned back to his phone as Zoro hung up before going back to eat. Sanji glanced back to Zoro cocking a curled brow. 

“What was that about?” Sanji asked. 

“Some detective assumes a incubus is somehow tied into all of this.” Zoro groaned, “This is why I should of been looking into the case. Instead of some old guy who comes up with dumb shit like this!” 

Sanji got up and went into the fridge pulling out a beer and uncorked it before sliding it over to Zoro. 

“You might need this.” Sanji said. 

Zoro took the beer and chugged it down. While Sanji went back to the sofa and lied back against the armrest. Zoro finished eating and placed his plate in the sink before going to Sanji’s room to undress. He stepped out in a white tank top and pajama bottoms. Sanji glanced to Zoro who sat next to him. Sanji kicked his legs onto Zoro’s lap and hummed. 

“It’s good to have you home. Is it bad to say that I missed you?” Sanji asked.

Zoro glanced to him before putting his arms on the back of the couch, “I don’t live here. So this isn’t my home.” 

“Oh? But you can keep your clothes here, sleep in my bed, and eat my food just because?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Sanji sat up and straddled Zoro’s hips. He cupped Zoro’s chin tilting him to look up to him. A soft glow of gold was in his eye looking down to Zoro with a soft frown. 

“Then, what did you mean?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro looked up to Sanji his eye focused on the ocean blue. Slowly being absorbed into his gaze. Unaware that Sanji was slowly inching closer to Zoro until he was an inch away. Sanji’s thumb came over Zoro’s bottom lip swiping away the small amount of drool down his lip. His blue eye glanced back up to Zoro and smiled softly. Zoro was entranced by his gaze. Stuck under some spell that Zoro couldn't turn away from. 

“How about you get some sleep, officer.” Sanji said. 

Zoro slowly nodded as Sanji backed away and headed into his room. Where he changed into his night shirt and crawled in bed. His back was faced to the door so when Zoro walked in. He couldn't tell if Sanji was asleep or not. Which he wasn't. He was clutched to his shirt with his eyes squeezed tight knowing. He can’t fall in love with Zoro. 

The following morning Zoro woke without Sanji there. Assuming he went to work at the restaurant. Since Sanji always seemed to go to work earlier than Zoro. But would prepare a meal for Zoro before he left for work. So Zoro got up stretching and poping every muscule he could in his body before going out to the kitchen. Where sitting on the bar was a plate of food still steaming. Zoro must of woken up earlier then normal. Usually when he gets his meal. It's cold.   
He sat at the bar and glanced over to the box of cigarettes sitting on the counter. He furrowed. Sanji left late, leaving his cigarette and his lighter behind. Zoro furrowed. He checked his phone seeing Sanji had texted him.

‘Hey I left a bit later than normal. I was hoping you could drop off my cigarettes and my lighter. If you can I will reward you.’ -Sanji. 

Zoro hummed, wondering what his reward could be. So. He complied. Zoro got up getting back into his uniform before grabbing the box of cigarettes and the lighter. Then left the apartment and heading to Sanji’s work. Zoro examined the box of ‘death’ cigarettes with a woman straddling the a large cigarette. 

“Of course he would buy the most expensive brand of cigarettes.” Zoro grunted. 

Then stole one. Putting one in his pocket for later. Zoro doesn’t smoke, often. He will with Sanji on special occasions, like catching a bad guy or something. But what Sanji doesn't know wont hurt him right? 

Zoro opened the door to the resturant and glanced around to the many customers eating breakfast. Then turned to the door being opened by Sanji. He wiped his hands on a rag before approaching Zoro. He folded it before hanging it on his apron and sighed seeing Zoro. 

“Your breakfast was fine right? I was in a rush.” Sanji said. 

“Yeah it was good.” Zoro said. 

Then placed the box and lighter in his hands. Sanji smiled before embracing him. Zoro stiffened before relaxing as Sanji let him go. Then he got lost in that beautiful blue eye. Sanji handed Zoro a box and gave a soft chuckle.

“Thank you for taking your time to bring me my stuff.” Sanji said. 

Then he stepped away to the kitchen stuffing his box of cigarettes in his pocket along with his lighter. Zoro watched that bob of blonde hair disappear behind a double swinging door. 

“What am I going to do with you?” 

Zoro headed out of the restaurant and headed to work. Where Brook was waiting for him outside of his office. Zoro sighed going inside his office and Brook followed behind him. He rambled on about the cases all leading to a incubus. But Zoro waved off the idea as stupid and he had no proof. And very little proof of that incubus’s existed. 

Sanji stepped outside for a smoke break. Lighting his cigarette when a woman approached him. Sanji sat on the back steps of the Baratie blowing smoke off into the air. Then his eyes narrowed to the woman. All curves, beautiful and very, classy. She stopped before Sanji having his golden eyes reflect to her. 

“I heard you're the best in town.” She said. 

Sanji chuckled, “Why of course, they don’t call me Mr. Prince for nothing.” 

She handed him a slip of paper having Sanji take it. 

“Six o’clock tonight. Don’t be late.” She said. 

Sanji nodded, “I won’t.” 

Zoro sat outside of the police station flicking his cigarette around his fingers debating if he should light it or not. As he put the butt into his lips and was about to light it the doors opened having Zoro turn to Smoker. 

“There’s a number six.” Smoker said. 

“Are you fuckin, okay let’s go.” Zoro barked. 

He shoved the cigarette and the lighter in his pocket before he and Smoker got into there car. Smoker flicked on the sirens and they sped off to the location. Which turned out to be an apartment. Zoro and Smoker held close to their guns as they pushed open the door to the apartment. Soft music played and candles were lit in the room. Smoker checked out the living room while Zoro went through the bathroom and the bedroom. He pushed open the bedroom door where flower petals littered the floor and red sheets were on the bed. A woman lied on the bed. She wore sexy red lingerie and a handful of red roses were in her hands. Zoro lowered his gun holstering it and sighed. 

“Damn it.” He sighed. 

Smoker headed into the room seeing the woman and sighed. 

“I’ll call the others.” He sighed. 

Zoro noticed something on the ground. Something. White. He furrowed approaching it and seeing it was a cigarette bud. He furrowed pulling out the cigarette in his pocket. Where. The butts had matched. Zoro furrowed picking it up and put it in his pocket. 

“It better not be you…” Zoro growled.


	3. Accuse, Apologize, and a Movie

Zoro shut the door to the apartment while Sanji was cooking in the kitchen. He perked up as Zoro stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Zoro held out a bag with the butt of the cigarette on the bottom of the bag. Sanji cocked a brow to that. 

“What’s this?” Zoro asked. 

“A cigarette butt.” Sanji said. 

“Is this yours? I know you're the only person who would spend almost twenty dollars on cigarettes.” 

Sanji rolled his eyes, “You're an idiot.” 

“I found a woman dead in her room and this was the only evidence of the perp.” 

Sanji sighed pushing away from the stove and stood before Zoro. He took the bag and examined the butt. Then he glanced up to Zoro. 

“I don’t know how well you know me, but I’m pretty sure I don’t wear lipstick.” Sanji said. 

Zoro pursed his lips as Sanji showed him the red lip marks on the butt of the cigarette. He snapped the bag away and put it in his pocket before Sanji crossed his arms. Sanji hummed stepping closer to Zoro with a proud look on his face. 

“Why would I? A skirt chasing gentlemen, kill a woman? If I was, I would go after a man. Maybe they are trying to get your attention or something.” Sanji shrugged. 

Zoro cocked a brow to that, “Why do you say that?” 

Sanji shrugged backing off and back to the stove, “Just an idea.” 

“Um. Sorry for accusing you.” Zoro said. 

He turned to Zoro who sighed and rested against the doorframe. He watched Sanji work for a brief moment. Before his eye slowly wandered down Sanji’s body to his ass. Then kept there for a while. He then grew out of it thinking over Sanji’s butt. 

“Dinner's almost ready why don’t you go take a shower?” Sanji asked. 

“Uh huh.” Zoro hummed. 

Sanji glanced to him, and snorted a laugh before going back to his cooking. Zoro snapped out of it with a hue of blush on his cheeks. 

“Um, hey I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie later. For accusing you for-” 

“I’ll see a movie with you if you shower. How does that sound?” Sanji asked. 

“Great, I’ll do that then.” 

Zoro stepped away to the shower while Sanji finished dinner. Once he finished there was a phone call from Zoro’s phone. Sanji picked it up he pressed it to his ear and glanced to the bathroom door. 

“Hello?” Sanji asked. 

“Oh, is Zoro there?” Smoker asked. 

“Sorry, he’s in the shower. Can I take a message?” 

“Just have him call me when he’s done.” 

“Sure.” 

Then he hung up and put his phone down on the counter when Zoro stepped out. He towel dried his hair before wrapping his towel around his hips. Sanji purred as his golden eyes watched Zoro put back in his three earrings then go to his phone. 

“Smoker called, he wanted you to call him.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro hummed calling back Smoker while Sanji slunked to the living room. He slumped on the couch crossing his legs and rested back against the couch. His golden eyes kept to Zoro’s form. All that skin was sparking something for the blonde. 

“Yeah, what is it?” Zoro asked. 

“We have an idea how to catch this guy.” Smoker started. 

“Alright, how are we gonna-” 

“Not now. We will discuss this when we are at work. You never know who could be listening.”

Zoro turned to Sanji, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth and his shirt was unbuttoned to the fourth button. His leg slightly swaying while his golden eyes turned back to the ocean blue.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Zoro said before hanging up. 

“Hurry up so we can go see a movie.” Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled going to eat while Sanji got dressed in a blazer and some skinny jeans with a light blue button up. As Zoro finished eating he got dressed and the two of them left. They didn't live far from the outlet mall. So they walked there. Walking side by side far enough without hand holding. But close enough for slight brushing. Zoro took Sanji’s hand lacing their fingers together. Sanji turned to Zoro and smiled softly. 

“Zoro, you don’t have to do this.” Sanji said. 

“You're right, I want to do this.” Zoro said. 

“Is that your way of telling me you like me?” 

“And if it is?” 

Sanji was taken aback for a moment before he smiled, “I would like you back.” 

Zoro stopped them and cupped Sanji’s cheeks. Before he kissed him softly on the lips. It was soft and gentle before Sanji pulled away and avoided eye contact. Zoro frowned to that. Sanji looked to his hands before he smiled softly. Sanji turned back to Zoro wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him once again. Zoro smiled kissing back and wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist. Sanji stepped back and held the collar of Zoro’s coat. 

“I’m going to get you in allot of trouble one day.” Sanji said. 

“You cause me enough trouble already.” Zoro smirked. 

Sanji smiled stepping away but Zoro caught his wrist having Sanji turn to him.

“So, how about it?” Zoro asked. 

“How about what?” Sanji asked. 

“Why don’t you go out with me? I mean i’ve practically moved in." Zoro started as he took Sanji's hands, "You're an amazing cook, you've been there for me through thick and thin and." 

Zoro avoided eye contact clutching onto Sanji's hands. Who was watching Zoro find the right words to express how he felt. Before he took a breath and looked Sanji straight in the eyes. 

"I've fallen in love with you." 

Sanji's eyes widened as a hue of pink blossomed on his cheeks. Zoro cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips before nipping down on his bottom lip. Sanji pulled away and smiled softly to Zoro. 

"No one has ever told me they loved me before." Sanji said. 

"Then, I'll be the first and the last." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled kissing Zoro once more before pulling away, "I will go out with you."


	4. Just a Little Fun

“Zoro I want that one.” Sanji pointed. 

Inside a claw machine was a little demon thing. It was a black and white old school cartoon like demon character. He pointed to it as Zoro pulled out a dollar. He put it inside the machine before Zoro held out his knuckles to him. 

“Kiss for good luck?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji rolled his eyes before kissing his knuckle, Zoro chuckled and rolled his shoulders before turning back to the machine. He took the stick as his eyes focused to the plushed demon sitting in the middle. Sanji watched as the claw wiggled and then slid over to above the plush. Then Zoro pressed the button where the metal claw fell and scooped up the demon and brought it over to the slot. Sanji grinned before he laughed as the prize slipped from it’s grip and fell right next to the slot. Zoro pursed his lips before glancing around. Seeing everyone was busy and not paying attention. He knelt down before the door and stuck his hand inside pulling down the demon and pulled it out. He handed it to Sanji and smirked. 

“There you go.” Zoro said. 

“Your a theif. I’m gonna have to call the cops.” Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled bringing Sanji closer, “You must be a parking ticket, cause you have fine written all over you.” 

Sanji snorted a laugh, “Oh is that the game were playing?” 

“I don’t know what your talking about.” 

Sanji kissed him, “Fine we can play this game.” 

Zoro chuckled as they went in line to get popcorn. 

“Zoro.” Sanji started. 

He turned to Sanji handing the man behind the counter some money, “Yeah?” 

“If I told you I worked for the mail, would you let me handle your package?” 

Sanji purred as Zoro choked on air, as he was handed the popcorn. He took Zoro’s arm with a proud smirk on his face, Zoro soon grew a mischievous one. 

“Did you know the body has 206 bones, want me to give you another one?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji snorted a laugh as they walked over to give their tickets to a man. Who ripped off the top and handed them back. Sanji led Zoro to the theater letting themselves in. As they entered the theater Sanji sighed having Zoro turn to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked. 

“There aren’t that many seats open.” Sanji sighed. 

Zoro turned to the practically empty theater room, “What the hel-” 

“I guess I’ll have to sit on your face.”

“I hope you do.” 

Sanji rolled his eyes before taking his hand and leading him to a seat in the middle of the theater. They took their seats as Zoro put the popcorn in his lap. Then fake yawned before stretching his arm behind Sanji’s shoulders. He turned to Zoro with a smug look on his lips. 

“Smooth.” Sanji snickered. 

He scooted closer to Zoro and placed his head on Zoro’s shoulder. He looked up to Zoro and kissed his cheek. Zoro turned to Sanji who smiled up at him. 

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, I hope you know that.” Sanji said. 

Zoro embraced him into his side, “Yeah, I know.” 

After the movie was over Sanji held his stuffed demon. He was pressed into Zoro’s side who was finishing up the popcorn. He tossed the bucket away before turning to Sanji. 

“So what are you going to name it?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to him cocking a brow, “Why would I name an inanimate object?” 

“Because that’s what everyone did as a kid.” 

He blinked looking to the character, “Oh, um. I don’t know. Why don’t you name it?” 

Zoro took the plush and looked over the demon, “It’s kinda cute, maybe name it sweet pea?” 

Sanji scoffed, “That’s stupid. He’s a demon, demon’s have badass names. Like, Spike, or Butch, or Crawl the warrior king.” 

Zoro cocked a brow, “Is that for the stuffed demon or something else?” 

“Pervert.” 

Sanji took Zoro’s arm as they started to walk back home. They chatted about the movie as they got to the apartment complex. Zoro held the door open as they headed up to their apartment. As they got to their floor. They exchanged the same look. Sanji was pulled onto Zoro’s hips while his arms were wrapped around Zoro’s shoulders. Lips and teeth clashed as they stumbled down the hallway. Sanji was pressed against their door. Zoro pulled back a moment just to get the keys out and then be pressed back to Sanji’s lips. 

His hands fumbled with the keys before he struggled to get the key in the lock. Once the door was opened they staggered inside. Zoro shut the door with his back before leading them into the bedroom. Clothes began to shed and they staggered into the bedroom. They slumped onto the plush bedding. Zoro scooped Sanji up pulling him up higher on the bed while his hands trailed down to Sanji’s pants. Sanji pulled away and started a coughing fit. Zoro sat back furrowing watching Sanji cough into his hands. Once he finished Zoro climbed off the bed. 

“Here I’ll get you some water, popcorn must of really dried out your throat.” Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded as Zoro hopped off the bed to the kitchen. He sat up and went to the bathroom flicking on the light but his eyes widened to his hands. Specks of blood were sputtered across his hands. He hurried to wash away the blood before Zoro came back. Once he did he pushed open the door earning sanji’s attention. He was drying off his hands with a rag. 

“You okay?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, “Yeah, I guess my throat was a little dry from the popcorn.” 

Zoro handed Sanji the glass who sipped it down and set it on the counter. He turned to Zoro and embraced him. He rested his head on Zoro’s shoulder and looked to his neck. 

“I think we should slow down. I mean we started going out today.” Sanji said.

Zoro sighed, “Yeah, I got caught up in the moment.” 

Sanji chuckled before kissing his cheek, “Yeah, but maybe soon.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Zoro embraced him before kissing his temple, “I’m going to need to borrow your shirt.” 

“Why?” Sanji cocked a brow. 

“I need something to jerk off too.” 

“Gross.” 

But he complied.


	5. Catching Him

In the middle of the night. Sanji awoke a surge struck through him as he turned to Zoro. His eyes glossed over with his golden color. Then blinked them away as Zoro turned to him. He grumbled awaking up. 

“Sanji?” Zoro grunted. 

“Sorry, I.” 

He didn't finish but snuggled up to Zoro and kissed him. Which Zoro returned Sanji pulled away and cuddled back into his neck. Leaving gentle kisses on his neck before he fell asleep. Zoro was soon to follow after holding Sanji close. 

Zoro grumbled when his phone started ringing. He reached over for it and opened an eye. He yawned answering it and pressed it to his ear. 

“Hello?” He grumbled. 

“Zoro, we have another one.” Smoker sighed. 

“This morning?!” 

He hung up before getting dressed and stumbling out of the room. Sanji sat up biting his lip he clutched onto the sheets looking at the door. 

“Zo-Zoro!” Sanji called. 

He stepped into the room buttoning up his shirt and turned to Sanji. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“I. I have to tell you something.” Sanji said. 

He cocked a brow, “Is everything okay?” 

Sanji bit his tongue, guilt was building in his stomach. But he swallowed it down and gave a shaken breath before he smiled. 

“I-I love you.” He said. 

Zoro chuckled climbing onto the bed and kissed him softly. Sanji hummed kissing back before Zoro pulled away. 

“How about you come to work later so we can go to lunch? Maybe have some personal time in my office?” Zoro hummed. 

Sanji nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Zoro ran a hand through Sanji’s hair, before kissing his forehead. Sanji purred as he pulled away and left. Leaving Sanji to break. 

He headed into the police station and saw Brooke. He grunted as the lanky man approached him. Holding a book. He motioned him to follow and Zoro complied. They stepped up into his office and Zoro shut the door. Brooke took a seat before Zoro’s desk and placed the book on it. Zoro furrowed as he sat in his desk and opened the book. Inside was insight about an incubus and all it’s traits. He cocked a brow and looked up to Brooke. 

“What is this?” Zoro asked. 

“Does this remind you of anyone?” Brooke asked. 

“Not that I know of.” 

“Well that's good, oh. Smoker wanted to see you in his office.” 

Brooke was about to take the book when Zoro stopped him. 

“Can I take this with me?” He asked. 

“Please.” He hummed. 

Zoro took the book and placed it in his coat pocket before heading out of his office. He headed down the hall to Smoker’s office and knocked on the door. 

“In.” Smoker gruffed. 

Zoro stepped inside before shutting the door. He turned to smoker who. Was stressed. His hair tousled, eyes heavy, and two cigars stuck between his teeth. He puffed out smoke like a train. He growled looking down to the files, he glanced to Zoro and shut them. 

“Have a seat.” Smoker growled. 

Zoro sat before his desk and kicked his ankle up onto his knee. Smoker took the cigars out of his lips and set them on the ash tray. He blew aside the rest of his smoke before looking to Zoro. 

“I have a plan.” He said. 

Zoro cocked a brow, “Do tell.” 

“Tashigi says she’s been on a lead about this. Incubus. There’s a man who has been recommended about having sexual relationships with women. Before they pass. But we don’t have evidence on him. So we are going to have a male go undercover to investigate.” Smoker explained. 

“Oh, who’s that?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji walked out of the restaurant with a small paper bag and headed down the street. 

“Mr. Prince?” A voice called out to him. 

He turned to a woman with red glasses and her hair pinned up in a bun. She stepped up to him holding a book. She smiled up to him earning Sanji’s smile back. 

“How can I help you?” He asked. 

“I’ve heard from a good friend of mine about. Your services.” She whispered. 

Sanji chuckled, “I’m sorry, I don’t do that anymore. I. Have something more important I want to keep.” 

She blinked, “W-what?” 

“If that is all then I will be on my way.” 

He began to step away when she grabbed his wrist, “Please, I really need this.” 

He sighed, “Meet me in the alleyway of the Baratie.” 

She grinned, “Oh thank you!” 

Sanji left for the station. 

As he got there he stepped inside and headed up to Zoro’s office. Which he let himself in. Not long as Tashigi got back she gasped seeing Sanji in Zoro’s office. They were chatting and kissing each other softly. 

‘I have something more important I want to keep.’ 

“He’s in love with Zoro.” She muttered. 

That night Sanji snuck out of the apartment wearing his fur collar jacket and black skinny jeans. A cigarette stuck between his teeth as he watched his trail. Something about this, meet, was rubbing him the wrong way. Something was off. But he brushed it off knowing this was going to be his last meet up. He slunk out of the apartments and headed out to the Baratie. He peaked inside the restaurant seeing no one inside before heading into the alley. 

A hue of red took over him as his horns, tail, nails, teeth, and ears revealed. His eyes glowing a soft amber light seeing a figure in the corner of the alley. He stepped up to the woman with long wavy hair and dressed in black. He cocked a brow seeing it wasn't the same woman. Sanji wrapped his arms around her putting his hand to her neck. While he pressed up to her back. He hummed leaning over her ear. 

“I hope you know, this is the last time I will have my services. I have something, far more valuable. I’d like to keep.” 

He glanced up to her face and he stiffened. He snapped away knocking into a trash can and looked up to. Him. Panic washed over Sanji as Zoro pulled off his wig and stood over Sanji. 

“Why. Why you?” Zoro asked.


	6. Why, Why You?

He knelt down to Sanji with hurt and pain in his eyes. Sanji was curled up agaisnt the wall avoiding eye contact. Zoro reached up his shirt to the wire he was wearing and ripped if off. He tossed it on the ground and stomped on it before he knelt down before Sanji. 

“Tell me Sanji! Why did you do it?!” Zoro cried. 

Sanji turned to him, “I’m hungry! I’m tired of eating bland food from you humans! It’s an never ending craving!” 

Zoro growled grabbing Sanji by the shoulders and kissed him roughly. 

“Get out of here.” Zoro said. 

“Wh-what?” 

“Get out of here, go home.”

He helped Sanji up before pushing him out of the alley. Sanji stepped away before going home. He hid as Zoro’s group sped down to him. He then finished his way back home. Where he sat in the dark with his tail between his legs. 

“I’m sorry, Zoro.”

Zoro cried out as he punched the brick wall and pulled his hand away. Blood dripped from his knuckles and slumped to the ground. He hit his fist onto the ground and clutched onto the ground. His teeth grit as tears threatened to fall. 

“Why did it have to be you!” Zoro growled. 

The sirens blared as Zoro sat back on his knees. His eyes focused on the blonde wig flung onto the ground. Smoker stepped out and approached Zoro and noticed the wire. He picked it up and growled slamming it down on the ground before turning to Zoro. 

“Well?! What the fuck happened?!” He barked. 

His eye was still on the wig, “He escaped. We had a small tuft before he tripped me and left me here. Then bolted out of the ally.” 

Smoker sighed, “Damn. At least you tried.” 

“He says he isn’t going to be hurting anyone anymore.” 

And with that, Zoro headed home. 

Sanji perks up to Zoro stepping into the room. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, while they were red and puffy. He clutched onto his pants as Zoro stepped inside and sat next to Sanji. His puffy blue eyes kept to Zoro who sat there before he gave a shaken sigh. 

“I’m not going to lock you up. Just promise me you won’t do anything like that to anyone again.” Zoro said. 

“Yeah.” Sanji sniffled. 

Zoro turned to him and they embraced giving soft kisses to each other. 

But. As time went on. Sanji grew weaker, and weaker with each growing day. He grew pale and when Zoro tried to ask him about it Sanji just shrugged it away. 

That following night Zoro pinned Sanji to the bed and kissed him roughly on the lips. Sanji kissed back wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck, weaving his fingers through his hair. Zoro pulled away kissing down his cheek to his neck as Sanji hummed. Zoro pulled back with a smirk on his lips. 

“How about we rile up some of your nerves. Break out your inner demon.” Zoro purred.

Sanji’s smile faded, “You mean have sex?” 

“Well yeah, you are a sex demon.” 

“N-no I can’t you said. I could-” 

“Relax I did a little research and I know I can’t die from having sex with you.” 

“Yes I know but-” 

Zoro’s phone started to ring, he pulled off Sanji and rolled over to his phone. Sanji pulled up his knees watching Zoro chat on the phone for a minute before he sighed. He put his phone away before he turned to Sanji. 

“Looks like I’m being called in early. This discussion isn’t over.” Zoro said. 

Sanji chuckled, “Sure, you go and play mr bad cop.” 

They kissed softly before Zoro left. He headed to the station where he was greeted by Smoker. They talked about a robbery case before Zoro was sent to his office to go over the file. Once he was in his office, the book sat on his desk. Sitting in the middle on top of his papers like someone placed it there on purpose. Zoro glanced around before shutting the door. He set down the file before he picked up the book. He opened it finding a bookmark inside. 

He furrowed flipping to the marked page in the book. Zoro sat down setting the book on the desk. He scooted up to the book before pulling on his glasses. He began to read the stained pages about incubus’s. His eye slowly widened as he began to read more intensely picking up the book. He flipped to the next page before snapping it shut and bolting out of the room. 

“Hey where do you think your going!” Smoker barked. 

Zoro turned to him, “I’m taking the day off!” 

Sanji sat at home as he finished with his coughing fit. Seeing there was more blood on his hands then the previous time. He sighed washing it away and looked up to himself.

He didn’t have much longer.


	7. If I Could I Would.

Zoro kicked in the door earning Sanji’s attention from the TV. 

“Was that necessary?” Sanji asked. 

“Go, go find another woman or something you can’t die.” Zoro said. 

Sanji was silent putting his hands between his knees, “So, you know.” 

He approached Sanji taking his side and embraced him, “Don’t leave me.” 

They clutched onto each other as Sanji smiled on his shoulder. 

“I deserve it. For the things I have done to those ladies.” Sanji said. 

Zoro pulled him close and embraced him. Sanji smiled embracing him back. He nuzzled into Zoro’s scent clutching onto him for dear life. Zoro gave a shaken breath holding onto Sanji. 

“Please, you can’t leave me.” Zoro said. 

Sanji pulled back and smiled to him, “And I’m not. I’ll always be with you. Or, when you wake up hard that will be me giving you a wet dream.” 

“Stop.” 

Sanji chuckled as he kissed Zoro softly. 

“Is there anything you want to do before..” 

“Zoro, I want to have sex with you now.” Sanji whispered. 

“But what about-” 

Sanji pulled away cupping his face, “I’d rather die having sex with you then die wishing I had. Besides i’d be crazy not to.” 

He straddled Zoro’s hips kissing him roughly grinding down on him. Zoro scooped up Sanji and stumbled his way into the bedroom lying Sanji down on the bed. Arms and limbs were wrapped around each other slowly rolling his hips onto Zoro’s. They pulled away for a moment to toss away clothes and to climb higher up onto the bed. Sanji took dominance pinning Zoro to the bed as a red Ora took over his form. He helped pull off Zoro’s pants and underwear finding an already hard cock. 

Sanji chuckled softly running a finger down the shaft of his dick. He glanced to Zoro who was panting softly. He wrapped his hand around his cock pumping it softly earning a soft moan from Zoro’s lips. He bent over Zoro’s hips letting saliva drip off his tongue to his flushed head of his cock. Before he licked over his tip and slit. Zoro grunted as Sanji then took in his cock, bobbing his head, rolling his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks. 

“Sanji.” Zoro moaned. 

He rumbled in his throat having pleasure be sent through Zoro. He shut his eyes as Sanji shifted out of his clothes before slipping his pants and clothes off onto the floor. Then licked the underside of Zoro’s cock before taking him down once more. Swirling his tongue over his head once more before pulling back. Sanji straddled Zoro’s hips, he snapped open his eye to Sanji mounting his cock. 

“W-wait aren’t you supposed-” 

“Relax, I’m a incubus, my body is always ready for sex.” 

Then slammed down on Zoro earning a hoarse moan and his head thrown back. Sanji smirked watching hands clutch and scratch into the sheets. His hands soon trailed to Sanji’s thigh’s. Sanji’s tail wrapped around Zoro’s thigh earning Zoro’s attention. Zoro admired Sanji’s sex form before he began bouncing and rocking on Zoro’s cock. Breathless moans left his body while Sanji was just smirking to Zoro’s reactions. He picked up the pace before Zoro snapped. 

Grabbing Sanji and pulled him down on the bed before throwing his leg over his shoulder. 

“I’m going to give you the best sex of your life.” Zoro smirked. 

Then rammed into Sanji earning the incubus a soft moan. He picked up the hard and fast pace earning more and more mew’s from Sanji. Until he howled a moan clutching onto Zoro’s hair. He smirked ramming into that spot as Sanji’s walls tightened around him and he moaned Zoro’s name. He sputtered his release on his chest while Zoro was soon to release behind him. Sanji grabbed his cheeks before kissing him roughly. He pulled away weakly and smiled to Zoro. 

“I love you.” Sanji said, “If I had the chance, I’d fall in love with you all over again.” 

Before his eyes rolled back into his head and slumped to the bed. His form disappeared as Zoro pulled out and began to clean each other up. He scooped up Sanji putting him on the other side of the bed. He kissed his forehead and his lips one last time as tears welled in his eyes. 

“Sanji.” Zoro trembled, “Don’t leave me alone.” 

There was a red glow around him, then he began to fade into the air. Zoro tried to grab him but his hand seemed to go right through his body. Then. He disappeared, leaving Zoro to stare blankly at the bed. Zoro soon stepped away to clear his head by taking a shower. Once he finished showering he towel dried his hair and headed to the bedroom. Where it was empty as he left it moment’s ago. Then a red glow appeared on his arm. Zoro looked to the swirls on his inner arm kind of reminding Zoro of Sanji’s eyebrows.

Zoro growled getting dressed and headed out the door. He didn’t know where he was going, he just had to get out of there. Tears pricked the corners of his eye as he wiped it away with the heel of his hand. He heard a soft bell and perked up to a cafe shop, Zoro headed inside and ordered something sweet. A chocolate chip cookie. Then sat down at a table by the window picking little bits off the cookie before eating them. He perked up when someone nudged him. He turned to a woman holding her coffee. Her eyes kept to the lid of her drink with a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes, hair, and nails were red, and had a sharp smile. 

“I’d hate to interrupt you. But, don’t look now. There’s a set of blue eyes watching you from the other end of the cafe.” She said. 

Zoro rolled his eye, “I don’t care.” 

Her smile faded, “W-wait. Come on he’s really cute.” 

But Zoro didn’t respond that time. Earning a sigh from her as she turned to the man. She shrugged having him get up and take a seat before Zoro. He finally perked up and turned to him. 

Sanji smiled resting on the palm of his hand, showing off the swirled tattoo on his inner arm. Zoro’s jaw hit the table as tears welled in his eye. 

“Bu-but how?” Zoro asked. 

“If I had the chance to fall in love with you again. I would.” Sanji smiled with tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't one of my best works. Sorry.


End file.
